


A teenagers Journey

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: my Very first Original Story this is my third re Write of my 2006 story A Teenager's journey Alyssa's world is turned upside-down and inside out when she learns she has to leave the bay where she grew up and move to the mainland and to a city called Stanford.





	1. last day on sunshine bay

**Author's Note:**

> Shipping Galore: this and other original work used to be under my fiction press pen name lover of books21, but I wanted to move all my originals to AO3 as it easier for me and that way not all my stories will be spread out so any way. I originally wrote this story back in 2006 its also my fist original Story it has been re written about 3 times   
> ************************************************************************  
> My characters ages: Alyssa age 16 born 1997, Darryl age 14 born 1995, (Alyssa’s cousin) Nikki age 16 born 1997, (Alyssa’s BFF) Debbie age 35 born 1978, David age 40 born 1973

Started it on 20/10/13

 

  **Title:** last day on sunshine bay

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** family

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Alyssa Jordan learns her family are moving the next day and is not taking the situation well so her cousin who is also her BFF along with her childhood best friend make her last day with them as fun and memorable as possible.

* * *

 

The year was 2013, it was a beautiful summer Saturday in January. At a beach front home, lived the Jordan family, David Debbie and their 16 year old daughter Alyssa. It was a bight sunny morning when Alyssa woke with a smile, on her face. She stretched her arms and got ready for another fun filled day kicking back with her two best friends, her 14 year old cousin Darryl Stanton and her 16-years old old BFF Nikki McKenna.

Alyssa dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top slipped her feet into a pair of thongs walked out of her room, and down the hall, only to stop suddenly when she saw the empty living room was. Alyssa then noticed, about 10 packed boxes, she looked around seeing her parents, David and Debbie were sitting at the table in silence.

“Mum daddy what’s going on?” asked Alyssa.

David sighed.

“Sweetheart, come here your mother and I have something to tell you.”

Alyssa could tell that something was about to change and it sent a chill down her spine, Alyssa gave her father a suspicious look while walking over to them, and sitting at the table.  “Honey we’ve had those boxes for months and have been up since 4 in the morning packing” said David.  

“But WHY daddy?” asked Alyssa.  “Alyssa your father was offered a really great job on the mainland in the city of Stanford,” said Debbie. Alyssa’s mind put two and two together and her eyes widened before jumping up. “NO I WILL NOT MOVE!” Alyssa screamed. “Honey calm down,” said her parents. “What about Darryl and Nikki?” asked Alyssa as tears began streaming down her face.

Losing Darryl was losing half of herself and she just could not imagine a day without her BFF, plus the lose of her OLDEST friend Niki was heartbreaking. Debbie sighed. “Ally sweetie I know you don’t want to leave them but this is a really great job for your father.” Alyssa shook her head turned and ran out, in tears, with her father David, calling out to her. “Alyssa come back let us explain.”

Alyssa didn’t listen she just ran down to the beach and collapsed on to her knees put her face in her hands and sobbed.  _How am I supposed to go on without them_ she thought as she sat on the sand and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs?

 _Today was supposed to be a fun day_ she thought. She was supposed to have met Niki and Darryl down here in an hour, but instead she sat on the sand crying as her heart broke.  Alyssa didn’t know how long she was down on the beach for but was startled out of her misery by the voice of her beloved cousin.

“Hey Alyssa”

Alyssa’s head snapped up and turned around to find her Cousin/BFF and her oldest friend standing behind her.

“Hey Alyssa” said Nikki.

“Hey Cousin what is wrong?” asked Darryl as he saw her red eyes and tears. “Alyssa what happened?” asked Nikki as the both of them walked up to her and sat on either side of her. Alyssa turned back to face the ocean, then said the two words the broke her heart.

“I’m moving.”

After that she broke down once again. Darryl gathered his cousin in his arms trying to sooth her, Nikki just rubbed her back, trying to help Darryl calm Alyssa down. When she was calm again Alyssa pulled back and Darryl whipped her eyes. “When do you move?” asked a sad Nikki. 

Alyssa turned to her oldest friend.

“I don’t know, but the living room is empty there are boxes piled up in the house I think maybe in a day or two I’m not sure as I ran out before they could fully explain” said  Alyssa.

Darryl nodded.

“Well let’s go find out, come on.”

With that he stood up along with Nikki, he then turned to his cousin.

“Up you get” he said before pulling Alyssa to her feet, then with their arms around her all three walk up back to the house. 

When they walked in they saw Debbie and David packing the kitchen.

“Hello Aunt Debbie Uncle David, said Darryl.

“Hello Darryl honey” said Debbie.

“Good to see you Nikki” said David.

“Hello David” said Nikki.

“I heard you’re moving,” said Darryl as they all walked over and sat at the table.

“Yes first thing tomorrow, said Debbie.

Alyssa gasped and closed her eyes as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Darryl and Niki just put their arms around Alyssa trying to give her some support. Darryl looked at his cousin. “Come on sweetie” he said, with that he walked over and grabbed a few boxes, Niki followed suite then they made their way up the hall way and turned left into Alyssa’s room. When they entered Alyssa’s bedroom, Alyssa pressed play on her CD's and the soft music of the song you are my rock, began playing Darryl turned and smiled at his cousin.

He was smiling because, Alyssa has repeatedly told him that the song was her song to him and how much he meant to her, so while the music played, the trio began packing up Alyssa’s room.  Alyssa packed her clothes while Niki packed Alyssa’s Books. “Hey Niki don’t Pack the book the Mystery of the enchanted kingdom as I’m in the middle of reading that” said Alyssa. “OK Ally” said Niki.

She set the book aside and continued packing the books, Darryl meanwhile was standing on Alyssa’s bed, carefully pulling off Alyssa’s posters from her wall, and placing them in a box.  The room was deathly quiet aside from the soft music, as the realisation of Alyssa’s departure tomorrow, occupied the teen’s thoughts. Alyssa finished packing her clothes only leaving out a white blouse and her black sarong and what she was going to wear tomorrow, and her night clothes then moved onto packing her CD’s. 

* * *

*****An hour later*****

Everything was pack into boxes and taped up; they carried the boxes out of Alyssa room and down the hall where they set them in the living room along with the other already packed boxes of items.  

“Is that all?” asked David.

“Yes daddy all that is left in my room is my bookcase my bed my bedside table and my dresser and CD player” said Alyssa.

“Alright” said David.

“Hey Aunty Debbie do you need a hand with packing the kitchen?” asked Darryl.

“No thank you sweetie why don’t you and Nikki take Alyssa out to the beach for some fun” said Debbie.

“Mum I’ve pack my swimsuit” said Alyssa.

“Don’t worry Al” said Nikki “I’ve got a spare you can borrow.”

“We’ll meet you back here in say 5 minutes” said Darryl. 

“OK then” replied Alyssa.

Nikki nodded then she and Darryl left, to go get changed, they returned 5 minutes later Niki handed Alyssa, a pair of dark midnight blue bikinis. “Thanks girl be back in a flash” said Alyssa as she turned and raced back up the hall and to her room. 

* * *

*****5 minutes later*****

Alyssa came back dressed in the bikinis, Darryl throws her a dark green towel, while saying “thought you might need it just in, case your beach towel was packed already,”  Alyssa smiled. “You’re a legend Darryl” Alyssa said as, she court the towel. “What are we standing around here for let’s get wet,” said Nick. “Later mum daddy” said Alyssa as she dashed out side.  “Wait up Alyssa” said Niki. “Bye Aunty Debbie Uncle David” said Darryl and they took off out the door, only to stop moments later and look about the two looked around.

“Hey where did she go?” asked Niki.

 “Yo guys” said Alyssa.

They turned to see Alyssa standing on the path leading to the beach. “Last one to the beach is…. _I cannot believe I am going to say this,_ thought Alyssa ….shark bait.”

“Yeah we’ll be the bait and you’ll be the tooth pick,” laughed Darryl. 

“Darryl!” Alyssa growled. “Ah yes Al?” asked Darryl as he saw the moody look on her face.

“I’m going get you for that” said Alyssa.  “Ah bye Niki” with that Darryl, ran off down to the beach.

“Yo Darryl wait up” said Niki. “Guys get back here” said Alyssa as she chased after them. 

Darryl and Niki raced down to the beach, Alyssa right behind them.

“Niki I’ll go left you go right” whispered Darryl.

Niki nodded.

The 2 split up, Alyssa was close on their heels and not expecting the spilt fell face first in the sand.  Niki and Darryl stopped and turned. “Al you OK?” asked Darryl as he walked closer to where Alyssa still lay on the sand. Alyssa lifted her head up and laughed. “Yep you’re OK” said Darryl as he held out his hand.

Alyssa took the offered hand but instead of being pulled to her feet, Alyssa pulled Darryl down onto the sand. “Whoa hey” Darryl cried as he was pulled downwards. Niki smiled slyly before running and jumping on them. “Uh Niki” said Alyssa and Darryl. Niki giggled. “Get off girl” said Alyssa. Niki moved off and they all settled down laying out their towels. “Did anyone bring sunblock because mines packed?” said Alyssa. “Got you covered” said Niki as she took the bottle out of her beach bag and handed it to Alyssa.

 “Thanks Niki” said Alyssa opening the sunblock and putting some on her hand before rubbing it on her arms shoulders and legs. Then turning over onto her towel. “Can someone do my back please?” asked Alyssa. “Sure Al” said Niki. The teen moved closer and untying the string on Alyssa’s top before squirting out a good amount of the sunblock on to her hands before rubbing them on Alyssa’s back. Meanwhile Alyssa pillowed her head on her arms. “Well I’m heading for the water catch, you two soon,” said Darryl. The boy stood up from his towel and ran down the sand and dived into the ocean, after finishing with Alyssa’s back Niki tied the string together.

After some time Darryl emerged from the water and walked over to the girls and shook his head, water flew everywhere landing on the girls. “Hey” They cried.

They gave each her a look before then getting up off their towels, Darryl seeing their intentions took off for the surf, the girls were close and just about to throw their arms around Darryl, when he side stepped them. Alyssa and Niki tumbled into an oncoming wave as it come crashing down on to the shore, as the wave went back out, it left Alyssa and Niki tangled in, not only each other but also they were, covered in seaweed.

“DARRYL” Alyssa all but screamed her cousin’s name.

Niki was just glaring at him.

 _Oh time to split_ thought Darryl.

Before dashing off up the sand, the two girls, ran off after him Alyssa tackled him and started tickling him.

“Ah no….Alyssa don’t” Darryl laughed.

Alyssa smiled and continued to tickle him.

Meanwhile in the background, Niki was rolling around on the sand laughing. Around 12:00pm they heard David calling them. "Girls, Darryl come inside please,” With those words, the three teens crashed back to reality.“Coming daddy” Alyssa said sadly. They stood up and walked back to the house.

“Yes daddy,” said Alyssa. “I thought we could go get some lunch down at the seaside cafe?” asked David. “OK but can Niki and Darryl come to?” asked Alyssa hopefully. “Of cause, I spoke to their parents and they said it is OK, however I think you all need to go put some clothes on before we head out” said David. The three teens nodded and raced off to their homes, with David trailing behind Alyssa, the young teen raced inside calling out to her mother as she went to her room.

“Mum you coming to the seaside cafe for lunch?” 

Debbie laughed.

“Of cause I am now hurry we leave soon.”

Alyssa ran down to the bathroom and hoped into the shower still in her swimwear, she rinsed off the sea water from her body and hair, before stepping out of the shower stall wrapped the dark green towel around her body and left  the bathroom.  Alyssa walked into her room and closed the door before drying off and putting on a pair of   black jeans a white top and black ankle boots, afterwards Alyssa walked out of her room and down the hall way. From there she walked outside and waited on the porch for her cousin and best friend, about 10 to 15 minutes later she saw Niki and Darryl walking over to her house.

“Hey guys ready?” asked Alyssa.

“Yep” said Niki.

“OK then you three into the back” said David.

The three got into the back with Alyssa in the middle, they buckled up as David went to help his wife lock up, once the house was locked up, David and Debbie made their way over to their black Toyota 4 wheel drive. They got in with David in the driver’s seat and backed out of the driveway and drove off down the road. 

* * *

 

*****Seaside Cafe*****

After driving for 15 minutes Niki spotted the cafe. “Alyssa look we’re here” said Niki. Alyssa looked up and saw the cafe, David turned the car into the car park found a car space and parked the car.  The three teens got out the car and waited for David and Debbie once they were out of the car, David locked up the car and they crossed the car park to the cafe. David opened the door for them all and they entered the cafe, once they entered they were shown a table, they all sat around, and picked up their menus and searched the lunch section, “so what will it be?” asked the waitress as she walked over to take their order.

“I’ll have Fish and chips and a Pepsi max” said Debbie.

“Seafood platter and a coke thanks” said David.

“Can I get the Seafood gumbo with a creaming soda?” asked Niki.

“Just chips and grilled chicken as well as a sprite” said Darryl.

“I’ll have the Garlic and chill prawn pasta and to drink I’ll have a Mint chip royal shake” said Alyssa.

The waitress than took the menus and walked off. “Figures you would get something with Prawns Al I swear if you eat too much prawns you’ll turn into one …. Then hey we got bait for a shark, said Darryl. Alyssa’s mouth dropped open in mock shock before looking at her father and saying with a pout.

“Daddy, Darryl’s picking on me,” Alyssa whined

It only coursed around of laughter.

Alyssa huffed folds her arms and glares at her beloved cousin. After some time their lunch arrived.

“Thank you” they replied as the waitress placed their order in front of them before walking off.

“Hmm smell delicious” said Alyssa.

There was light chatter and soft laughter as they ate their lunch, most of the laughter was due to Darryl’s and Alyssa’s teasing of each other,  after lunch they left the cafe with the three teens chatting away as they got back into the car and drove off back home.

* * *

  *****Jordan family beach house*****

 Once home Alyssa Darryl and Niki split up. “Meet you down on the beach” said Niki and Darryl.

“OK see you soon” said Alyssa. As she waved goodbye and headed into the house and back to her almost empty bedroom, she stripped from her clothes and grabbed the towel she borrowed from her cousin, wrapped it around her waist and exited the bedroom. “Later mum daddy,” said Alyssa as she walked down the hall and into the living room. “Don’t stay out to late,” said Debbie. “I won’t” said Alyssa.

She then ran out of the house down the path and onto the sand only to see Niki and Darryl waiting.  Alyssa grinned and ran to where her two best friends lay on their towels, she slid in next to Darryl a small mound of sand form when her hands pushed some sand as she slid.  Alyssa flattened out the sand and stood and removed her towel before laying back down on her stomach.

"Well hey there Al” said Darryl.

Alyssa smiled.

“Ready to head for the surf?” asked Niki.

Alyssa grinned and jumped to her feet.

“Well what are we laying around for let’s get wet”

With that she ran to the surf with her cousin and Niki right behind her, they all dived into the water and surfaced only to be knocked by an oncoming wave.       

“OK that was so not cool” said Niki coughing up the water she had accidentally swallowed.

Alyssa laughed. “Niki girl you not supposed to drink the water.” Niki coughed while saying, “thanks for the reminder.”  Just then Alyssa looked around but could not locate her cousin.

“Hey where is Darryl?” asked Alyssa. Just then both girl shirked as something grabbed their ankles, Darryl surfaced laughing out loud, and holding his stomach. “You girl’s…should…have… seen… your faces,” he laughed.

Alyssa and Niki looked at one another and smiled, before splashing water at an unsuspecting Darryl which started a water fight. After an hour they exited the water and walked over to their towels, shook the stand from them and wrapped them around their bodies they made their way up to the house and parted ways.

Alyssa walked inside and smiled at her mum when she entered the kitchen to grab a can of coke zero, then headed up to her room.  Alyssa walked in set the can on her bedside table picked up her book and lay down on her bed and began reading, around 5:30, Alyssa was just in the middle of chapter 5, when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in” said Alyssa,             

 Debbie opened the door saying “Your father has just brought fish and chips for dinner and is down on the beach waiting along with Niki, her parents, Len and Kay, along with Darryl and your Aunt Sue and Uncle Leo so come on.”

“OK I’m coming mum,” said Alyssa.

She put her bookmark into her book so she did not lose the page she was on, and got off her bed, put on her white blouse doing up the first three bottom buttons and wrapped her sarong around her waist tying it into a knot before grabbing her half empty can and walking passed her mother and out of her room. Debbie closed her daughter’s bedroom the door before following her down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Go on ahead dear I just need to pack the drinks and I’ll be there soon” said Debbie.

Alyssa nodded.

“But can you take the blanket?” asked Debbie.

“Sure Ma” said Alyssa grabbing the blanket.

She then made her way out onto the porch where she slipped her feet into her red thongs and walked down the steps and followed the path to the beach, when she reach the sand Alyssa slipped off her thongs and continued down to the beach.

* * *

 

Darryl spotting his cousin carrying the blanket ran over and took it off her.

“Thanks said Alyssa as Darryl took the blanket.

Together they walked over to where everyone else was, Darryl and his dad, Leo spread out the blanket and they all sat down. As David unwrapped the fish and chips he asked Alyssa.

“So where is your mother?”

Yet before Alyssa could answer David spotted his wife walking towards him carrying the ice bag he stood up and went to take it off her, together they made their way over to the other and sat down.

There was light chatter was they ate and watched as the waves crashed onto the shore, and the sun cast an orange glow on the families as it began to set, tuning the sky orange and pink.

“I still can’t believe this is the last night we will be sitting on the sand and watching the sunset” said Debbie.  

Without even looking at her mother Alyssa said “don’t remind me mum.”

“We are sad to see you go” said Len and Kay.

Alyssa gave them a small smile which they returned by giving her a hug.

“Yeah well we might see more of our son now” said Leo jokingly.

That brought a round of laughter from everyone.

“What you’re blaming me because Darryl is never home?” asked Alyssa mockingly,

 “Yeah well he’s always hanging out with you” said Leo.

“Well that is true” said Alyssa.

“Well we may see more of our kids after today but it will never be the same for them, they are losing a great friend and in Darryl’s case family” said Kay.

“Thanks Mrs McKenna,” said Darryl.

The family talked some more and shared stories, and saw the last rays of the setting sun go down behind the horizon, they continued to eat and chat until the stars come out, after a while, and they all stood up.  The laddies slipped on their footwear and together they packed up and made their way up the walkway with Alyssa hanging back to walk with her cousin and BFF.

They both linked their arms with Alyssa and chatted about the fun times of their childhood, they parted ways at Alyssa house, it was an emotional goodbye for them but none more so then the three teens.  Darryl had to forcibly remove Alyssa as she did not want to let go of him when they hugged. Seeing the tears in her eyes he whipped them away and kissed her forehead, Niki hugged her dear friend and stroked her hair.

“It will all be OK and hey you guys may come back for the summer you never know.” she told her friend

Alyssa laughed through her tears.

Niki smiled and kissed her friends cheek, Alyssa went and said goodbye to her aunt and uncle as well as Len and Kay, with the goodbyes over with Alyssa turned and slowly made her way back to the house her parents waved goodbye turned and followed Alyssa.

When they walked through the door, Alyssa said goodnight to her parents and walked up to her bedroom, she opened the door walked in and closed it, then changed into her dark purple nightgown and got into bed, she put her book that was on the bed on her bedside table, crawled under the covers and cried herself to sleep **.**

**RCS**

* * *

 

Finished it on 7/9/14


	2. Moving Day and school hunts

Started it on 8/9/14

 **Title:** Moving Day and school hunts  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** family

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro** : the dreaded day has finally here its moving day for the Jordan family while the next day Debbie and Alyssa go school hunting

* * *

 

It was a cool Sunday morning on the 20th of January 2013, and today was the day, it was moving day Alyssa groans and turned over when she heard a knock on her door, and heard it open and her mum say, “come on Ally it’s time to get up we have a long day ahead of us.” 

Alyssa cracked and eye open.

“What time is it?”  She asked.

“Its 5:00 in the morning darling” said Debbie.

“Why so early it’s still dark out” Alyssa groans.

“Your father wanted to get an early start now come on the removalist will be here in half an hour” said Debbie. Once she saw her daughter was up Debbie left, so her daughter could get ready. Meanwhile, Alyssa pulled back the cover swung her legs over and off the bed and stood up then went about getting ready, grabbing out what she laid out yesterday, a pair of 3 ¾ black pants and a white blouse, and a black leather jacket. Once dressed she put her socks and black and white jogging shoes on, and walked out of her room and down the hall, and into the kitchen, where she saw where saw her mum making tea for herself, a coffee for David and a hot Milo for her.

“Yo Ma where is daddy?” asked Alyssa as she walked over and sat at the table.

“He’s outside packing the boot” said Debbie as she handed Alyssa her hot Milo.

“Thanks mum” said Alyssa as she took a sip and set it down on the table. 

Debbie meanwhile walked outside with David’s hot coffee, and over to the car.

“Here love” said Debbie handing her husband the foam cup of steaming coffee.

David smiled and took the hot beverage.

“Thanks sweetheart,” said David

Debbie kissed his cheek before turning and walking back inside, only to almost bump right into her daughter.

“Oops sorry honey” said Debbie.

Alyssa smiled.

 “It’s OK Mum.”

“Say where are you going?” asked Debbie.

“For one last look at the sun rise on the beach” said Alyssa,

“OK we will call you when the removalist come” said Debbie.

Alyssa nodded.

Then sidestepped her mother and steps off the porch. She followed the path down to the beach, Alyssa smiled sadly as she watched the wave’s crash on the shore and sipped her hot Milo.

  _Man I’m really going to miss_ _this place_ she thought sadly wiping away a stray tear.

She gulped down the rest of her hot drink and walked back to the beach ramp and placed the cup in the bin before making her way back down to the beach, where she sat down once again. Seconds later she saw light on the horizon, and watch as the sun’s rays bathed her and the beach in an orange glow

“Oh wow” said Alyssa.

As Alyssa sat watching the sun rise she though back to her cousin and and Niki

 _Man I wish you guys where to watch this with me one last time_ she thought gloomily.

She had no idea the surprise waiting for her, Alyssa was so engrossed in watching the sunrise she did not hear her cousin and Niki come up behind her until Darryl placed his hand on her shoulder making Alyssa jump. Alyssa's head whiplash over her shoulder as she heard the familiar laughter of Darryl and Niki.

“GUYS she squealed happily.

Niki and Darryl sat down on either side of her and gave her a hug before getting comfortable to watch the sun rise in her blissful happiness Alyssa rests her head on her cousins shoulders.

* * *

 

*****30 minutes later****

Alyssa Niki and Darryl where still watching the sunrise when they heard Debbie calling for Alyssa.

“Ally honey come on up here please sweetie the removalist are here.”

Alyssa look up.

“Coming Mum” said Alyssa.

Together the three of them stood up and walked up the beach towards Debbie, seeing her Nephew and Niki with her daughter made her smile sadly, she hugs Darryl then Niki.

“Well it looks like it’s time to part again” Niki sigh sadly.

Alyssa nodded as did Darryl.

Alyssa hugged her cousin and Niki good bye before she and her mother headed up towards the house Darryl and Niki looked at one another turned and headed back down to the beach. As they were walking to the house Debbie saw the sadness on her face, and smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry baby girl” she said.

Alyssa gulped and nodded.

They both made their way into the house and Alyssa made her way up to her room, there she grabbed her book from the bedside table, she was just about to exit her room and almost knocked into her father.

 “Sorry daddy” said Alyssa.

“Honey stay outside with your mother well the men and I get your stuff and everything else into the truck” said David.

“OK daddy” said Alyssa.  

She moved passed her dad walked out of her room and down the hallway, Alyssa then walked out of her room and down the hall; she then walked out the front door and to the car, where she opened the door behind the driver’s seat and got in, buckled in closed the door and opened her book, where she left off before dinner last night.

* * *

 

******45 minutes later******

Alyssa looked up when she heard, the passenger and driver’s side doors open.

“We ready” she asked simply.

“We are” said David getting in behind the wheel.

After getting in buckling up and closing the doors, David put the key into the ignition and drove out of the drive way, the removalist truck right behind them. The drive was quite, and after the long drive they finally came to the ferry once on the ferry, David parked the car and they all go out Alyssa walked over to side and lent on the rail, Alyssa stared down at the water and watched as the sun made the water sparkle.

She did not notice her Parents walk up behind her until they each placed a hand on her shoulders, making the poor teen jump, which made both David and Debbie chuckle.

“Mum Daddy you scared me” said Alyssa placing a hand on her racing heart.

“Sorry darling” said her father.

The family stood watching the scenery until David notice they were coming close to the end of the ferry ride.

“OK it’s almost over let’s get back into the car.” he said

Debbie and Alyssa nodded.

The family walked back to their car and got in and buckled up and closed the door Alyssa picked up her book and began reading, she felt the bump as they drove off the ferry.

* * *

 

  ******2 hours later/ Stanford*******

They finally entered the city around 8:30 in the morning, they drove through the streets until they came upon their new home, it was a tall  water front apartment building, overlooking the Canal the revivalist's truck parked right behind them, and the two men got out and opened the back. Meanwhile the family got out of their car, Alyssa lifted her head up looking at the building.

“So ah daddy what apartment is ours?” asked Alyssa.

“Number 16 on the fourth floor, why don’t you and your mother go for a walk while the removalist unload” said David,

“OK” said Debbie.

“Good because I’m hungry” just as she said those words Alyssa’s stomach growled.

David chuckled.

So while her father and the removalist unloaded the truck, Alyssa and Debbie went for a walk and found a small brekkie Diner, four blocks from the Apartment building.  Debbie push opened the door and walked in followed by Alyssa. The pair walked up to the courtier and ordered there breakfast, Alyssa ordered, bacon eggs and hash browns, while Debbie ordered sausages and tomatoes.

“Should we get daddy anything?” asked Alyssa.

“Could I also get a scrambled eggs bacon sausage and toast to go please,” said Debbie.

The cashier nodded.

So while her mother paid for the breakfast Alyssa went to find a place to sit, finding a booth near the window, Alyssa sat down placing her elbow on the window ledge and resting her chin her palm, watching the people walk by yet her mind was at home on sunshine bay.  

Alyssa was brought out of her thoughts when her mother slid into the seat across from her.

“The waiter will bring it over soon,” said Debbie.

Alyssa nodded.

“Hey you OK?” asked Debbie noticing the gloomy look on her daughter’s face.

“I miss them so much mum” said Alyssa sadly as she blinked away her tears.

Debbie gave her a grim smile before reaching over and squeezing Alyssa’s hand, a few minutes later their breakfasts arrived along with David’s. The waiter set the plates down and walked away, there was silence, as they ate.

* * *

 

*****An hour or so later Apartment building unit 16*****

 Mother and daughter finished their breakfast and Debbie grabbed the bag holding David’s, together they walked out of the diner and made their way back to the apartment building.  They walked through the door and up to the fourth floor.  Once on said floor they made their way down the hall to their new home, when they entered, they saw David had already unpacked and set up the living room and was in the middle of unpacking the kitchen.

Hey where are the removalist?” asked Debbie, while closing the door and making her way over to her husband, followed by Alyssa.

“Here you go” said Debbie as she handed him his breakfast.

“Thanks, and the guys left about 30 minutes ago” said David

“Hey dad is my stuff in my room?” asked Alyssa.

“Yes it is” said David.

“Which one is my Room?” asked Alyssa.

“The one at the end of the hall straight ahead” said David

“Thanks.”

With that Alyssa took off down the hall on her way she passed the bathroom and looked around the corner to see the master bedroom and laundry room, Alyssa opened her bed room door and walked in.  She stood in the middle of the room and looked around, there on her right was a bay window with a window seat.

To her left was a small high window she walked over to her bed and pushed it under the high window, once her bed, the bedside table and her bookcase were in the places she wanted them to be, she began unpacking the boxes.

Alyssa took out her stereo and placed it on the bookcase then plugged it into the wall and turned it on then tuned the volume up. She began dancing around the room while unpacking one box after another.

* * *

 

*****An hour later*****

 Alyssa finished unpacking the last box and sat down on her bed.

Alyssa sighed “finally finished.”

She looked to her clock on her bedside table and saw it was 10 30, she pulled back her hair and tied it up into a pony tail, before standing up from the bed, and leaving  her room making her up the hall way and into the Living room/ kitchen.

“Mum do you need any help?” asked Alyssa as she walked into the kitchen, to see her mother unpacking and could hear her father out on the balcony.

“Sure sweetie can you put the cups and glasses on the top shelf?” Asked Debbie

“OK” said Alyssa.

First she put the box on the counter top, then hoisted herself up onto the counter next to the cupboard.  Alyssa then began putting the glasses and cups away after that she hopped down and took the empty box.

“Where do you want this?” she asked.

“Out on the balcony with the others” said Debbie.   

Out the balcony, her father was folding all the empty boxes.

“Here’s another one daddy” said Alyssa as she throws the box to him.

David caught the box while saying “thanks sweetheart.”    

Alyssa smiled and walked back into the apartment.

She took her boots off walked to her room  and put them away, then hung her jacket in the wardrobe after that she got her book walked down the hallway and sat on the sofa and began to read.

* * *

 

*****an hour and 30 minutes later******

Debbie had finish unpacking all the kitchen including stocking the fridge with the cold food they had left over from the other house.

“Alyssa Lunch is ready” called Debbie as she lay the plates down on the table

“Coming mum” said Alyssa as she closed the book and got up, she walked over and stuck her head out of the balcony door.

“Yo daddy lunch is ready.”

“Be right there sweetheart” said David.

He squashed the last box, then walked back inside and over to the table and sat down with his wife and daughter, Debbie had made Nacho's for her daughter and husband while she had a ham cheese and tomato toasted sandwiches. While they ate they were talking. “Honey how would you like to come with me tomorrow to check out what schools there are in the area?” asked Debbie. “Sure mum” said Alyssa. Debbie smiled “So what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?” asked David.

“Nothing much I may head up to the roof in 6 hours’ time to watch the sun set but other than that I got nothing on so I just might finish off my book” said Alyssa. “Well your welcome to watch a movie with your mother and I” said David. “Thanks daddy but I REALLY wanna finish off this book” said Alyssa. “OK then sweetie” said David.

After they finish lunch she and her mother wash the dishes while David chooses a movie to watch, Afterwards Alyssa grabs her book and head up to her room, once inside Alyssa walked over to her bedside table and sets the alarm before crawling on top of the already made bed lies down and opens her book to where she left off however unknown to Alyssa she had fallen asleep near the end of Chapter 5. However she was woken up by a knock on the door an hour later.

Alyssa grumbled and sat up.

“What” she asked sleepily.

The door opened and Debbie stuck her head through.

“Sorry sweetie I didn’t know you were asleep” said Debbie           

 In response Alyssa yawned and stretched.

"We are low on food dinner wise so your father and I are heading to the shops” said Debbie.

“Will you both be back by the time I wanna go watch the sun set?” asked Alyssa.

“We should sweetie” said Debbie.

“OK” said Alyssa.

“Will you be OK here by yourself?” Debbie.

“Yes Ma, by the way can you get me a key cut for this place?” asked Alyssa.    

Of course dear” said Debbie.

Alyssa smiled “thanks Ma”

Debbie closed the door and left went back down the hall and into the living room where David waited.

“Did you let her know?" he asked?

“Yeah I did” said Debbie as she grabbed her handbag.

David already had his wallet and the car keys in hand, together they walked out of the apartment closing and locking the door behind them and took the flight of stairs to the lobby and walked out of the building. David unlocked the doors and got in behind the wheel with Debbie getting into the passenger side, the engine roared to life and David drove off towards the shops.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back in the apartment Alyssa had place the book mark in her book closed it and set it on her bedside table lounged on her bed staring up at the ceiling _bloody hell I’m bored if I was home right now I’d be on the beach hanging out with Darryl and Niki until mum and daddy got back but here there is nothing to do_ she thought.

After a while she got up and head out to the kitchen where she made herself a cold Milo before walking into the living room she set her drink on the table and went to the DVD shelf to pick out a DVD to watch. She decided to go for one of her favourite childhood TV shows Aladdin. After setting the disk into the player and pressing the open/close button she reclined on the sofa with her Milo in hand and pressed play to start the first episode. Alyssa was still watching the show when her Parents returned home 3 hours later.

“Hey ma, daddy need a hand?” asked Alyssa.

“Thanks honey but we can manage” said David.

“Alright then” said Alyssa.

So she went back to watching her show, while David and Debbie started to unpack the shopping and put it away, once it was done they both began to start dinner.

* * *

 

******2 hours and 49 minuets later******

At 6:49 the family were sitting down to a roast beef with Mash potato and veggies, “hmm yummy this taste great Ma daddy” said Alyssa

“Thank you sweetheart” they said   

“Sweetie I think after dinner and the dishes we should all turn in early as I have my first day at work tomorrow and you and your mother are going to go look at Schools” said David.

“OK Daddy” said Alyssa.

So when they finished Alyssa and her mother cleared away the table while David filled the sink with hot soapy water, so while her Parents did the dishes Alyssa went to get ready for bed she walked back out and bid her Parents goodnight before making her way up to her bedroom. Once inside Alyssa closed the door walked over to her bed climbed in under the covers and lay her head on the pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

  ******the following morning******

It was a beautiful Monday when Alyssa woke from her slumber, she yawned and stretched before pulling back, the covers and walked over to the wardrobe and got down both her white jacket and a v neck knee high blue dress.

Once she dressed she slipped her feet into a pair of blue Fabio Rusconi Ballet Flats grabbed her black handbag and put her mobile inside and grabbed her brown sunglasses once ready for her day. Alyssa grabbed her book made her way out of her room and down the hall where she found her father David sitting at the table in jeans boots and top reading the newspaper while Debbie was in the kitchen cooking up  bacon eggs and hash browns.

Alyssa gave both her parents a kiss before grabbing a glass of lemonade and walking out onto the balcony, she sat down on a deck chair and began reading and sipping on a cool glass of lemonade. She had just finished chapter 5 and was beginning chapter 6 when she heard her mother calling her.

“Alyssa breakfast is ready” said Debbie.

“Coming Mum” said Alyssa.

She walked in and over to the table where breakfast was sitting on the table.

Thanks Ma this looks delicious” said Alyssa.

After finishing their meal and washing up the dirty dishes, Debbie grabbed he car keys while David grabbed his wallet, then they all walked out of the apartment. They took the elevator down to the car park, and walked through the car park, until they got to the car. Debbie got into the driver’s side and David got into the passenger side while Alyssa got into the back seat.     

The all strapped in Debbie put the key in to the ignition and turned the key the car started, she drove out of the undercover car park and into the street, after dropping off her husband at his new work, and Debbie drove off.

Together she and Alyssa visited three different schools.

The schools they visited weren’t what they were looking for, however they finally found a high school called Stanford Academy; Debbie parked the car and they got out and walked up the stairs and into the school.

* * *

 

*****Stanford Academy******

 Right away they both liked the school. They asked a staff member who was passing by where they would find the main office, and the Lady escorted them to the admin office.

“Thank you” said Debbie.

The lady smiled and walked off.

So while her mother was in the office talking with the headmistress, Alyssa was waiting outside; it must have been first lunch because students began heading down the hall. Alyssa was still sitting on the seat when three girls came up to her.

“Hi you must be new here,” said one of the girls.

Alyssa smiled.

“I am” she replied.

“I’m Jana” said a tall black haired girl.

“This is Trisha” said Jana as she pointed to a shot girl with blond hair.

“Next to her is my cousin Lisa” said Jana as she pointed to another blond girl.

“Hi I’m Alyssa and yes I’m new here in fact I just moved here yesterday” said Alyssa.

“Oh where were you living before?” asked Trisha

“Sunshine bay” said Alyssa,

Just then the headmistress and Debbie stepped out.

“Welcome to Stanford Academy Miss Jordan” said the headmistress.

“Thank you” said Alyssa.

“So we’ll see you tomorrow?” asked Lisa.

“Yes you will” said Alyssa.

“Cool” said all three girls.

Afterwards Debbie and Alyssa went to get the books, bag, timetable and uniform from the office and uniform shop. Then they went home.

* * *

 

*******Apartment building fourth floor unit 16*******

When they got home at noon Debbie parked the car in the underground car-park, after parking the car Alyssa and her mother exited the car and while her mother locked up Alyssa headed over to the Elevator and waited for her mother. Debbie walked over after locking the car and pressed the up button on the elevator the doors opened and they both entered.

Alyssa pressed the fourth floor button and the felt the elevator rise it stopped with a jolt at the fourth floor the door open and they stepped out and headed down the hallway standing outside their apartment, Debbie unlocked the door and they stepped inside with Alyssa closing the door behind her.

Before walking up the hallway and to her bedroom.  

Alyssa opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her, she then put her handbag and new school supplies on the desk, took off her jacket before walking over to the bay window and opening it, Alyssa then sat on the window seat and looked out over the Canal.  After a while, Alyssa got up off the window seat, walked over to her desk, and began putting the stuff away.

As she was putting her school stuff in the draw she spotted a photo. The Photo was taken 2 years ago, it was of herself and her Cousin Darryl and BFF Niki, they all went up to the snowy mountains ski resort for Christmas.  Alyssa sighed before putting it back; she then walked over to her closet and put her bag at the bottom and hung her uniforms up. 

Alyssa then walked over to her desk and grabbed her mobile out of her bag then made her way over to the bed and sat down. She text her new home number to Darryl and Niki, next she stood up walked back to her desk and put her mobile inside.

She glanced outside and saw the sky was darkening and becoming Nautical Twilight.  

Alyssa grabbed her jacket and put it on then grabbed her bag before slipping on her ballet slippers and walking out of her room.

“Bye Ma” said Alyssa as she was walking towards the door.

“Where are you going young lady?” asked David.

Alyssa jumped.

“Daddy your home I didn’t even hear Mum leave or return” said Alyssa as she turned to face her father.

“That is because a co-worker dropped me off now where are you going?” he asked again.

“Just for a walk don’t worry I’ll be back before it gets to dark” said Alyssa.

She walked out the door and down the stairs, until she got to the lobby from there she made her way out of the front doors of the building, Alyssa smiled as she walked down the side walk the gentle sway of the wind tossed her hair around she spent the next 56 minutes, walking around the City. Only to stop at a 7/11 store to buy a large chocolate breaker.

Afterwards she made her way back home again. As Alyssa was walking back to the apartment building she felt her mobile phone vibrate, she stopped at a bench and got it out, it was 2 messages and they were both from Darryl and Niki, thanking her for sending them her new number and saying how much they miss her. 

Alyssa whipped away a stray tear from her eye, before getting up and walking back home, just as Alyssa walked through the door her mother was putting dinner on the table. 

“I’m home” said Alyssa.

“How was your walk?” asked David

“It was great” said Alyssa as she walked up the hallway to go wash up before sitting down to dinner.

Alyssa walked back down the hallway and into the dining hall where she sat down with her parents and had dinner.  Afterwards Alyssa helped her mum and dad clear the table and washing up, and then they all went to bed.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 11/6/15


	3. first day of Stanford Academy

Started it on 11/6/15

 **Title:** first day of Stanford Academy

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** it’s Alyssa First day at Stanford Academy

* * *

 

Tuesday morning Alyssa woke with the sun shining right on her face, she stretched her muscles before pulling back the covers; Alyssa got up out of bed and went to have a shower afterwards she walked back into the room and put on her uniform.  The Uniform was a white blouse under a navy-blue dress, she had on white socks, and black shoes Alyssa then got out her school bag and walked over to her desk and got out her school books and supplies, then took out her mobile from her handbag and bit it in her pocket she put all in her school bag.

After packing she put the school bag on her back and walked out of her room and down the hallway, when she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mum making breakfast and her dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

“Morning mum morning dad” said Alyssa as she put her bag on the sofa before walking back over to the table and sitting down.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” asked Debbie, as she put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Alyssa.

“I’m feeling really happy,” said Alyssa as she started in on her meal.

When Alyssa finished, she got up put her plate in the sink and grabbed her school bag.

So together with her Parents walked out of apartment and to the elevator taking it down to the car park, once they were in the car park they stepped out and made their way towards the car.

Alyssa got in the back and strapped herself in.

While Debbie got behind the wheel and David got in on the passenger side of the car, afterwards Debbie and David strapped in, then Debbie started the car and drove out of the car park and off to Stanford Academy.

* * *

 

******Stanford Academy******

When they got there, Debbie stopped the car Alyssa said goodbye to her parents before getting out of the car, After Alyssa shut the door, she tuned and waved goodbye. When Alyssa was safely through the gates Debbie drove off to drop off her husband at his work.Alyssa Meanwhile turned and walked up the school stairs.

She then made her way to her locker she entered her locker number, Alyssa was just putting her books in the locker and checking out her timetable for her fist class when she heard her name being called.

“Alyssa” said Lisa.

Alyssa tuned and saw Jana, Lisa and Trisha walking up to her.

“Hey” said Alyssa as she got out her music folder and closed her locker.

“So, what’s your first class?” asked Trisha.

“Music” said Alyssa.

“What really so do we” said Jana.

“Hey Alyssa, can I have a look at your timetable?” asked Lisa.

“Sure” said Alyssa as she handed her timetable to Lisa.

 “Just as I thought you do have the same classes as we do” said Lisa.

 Lisa handed Alyssa back her timetable.

“Well let’s go before the bell rings” said Trisha.

“OK” said Alyssa as she closed the locker and locked it, before walking off with her new friends to her first class of the day.When they got to the music room no one was there so they sat at the back of the class.

 “Hey what time is it?” asked Jana.

Alyssa looked up at the clock 7:55.

“Its 7:55 Jana” said Alyssa.

“Thanks Alyssa” said Jana.

“Class should start soon” said Lisa.

“When dose class start?” asked Alyssa as she got her timetable and looked at it, she had highlighted all of her classes.

* * *

 

Class 1: Music from 8:00 to 9:00

Class 2: English from 9:00 to 10:15

1st break from 10:15 to 10:30

Class 3: Math from 10:30 to 12:15

2nd break from 12:15 to 1:00

Class 4: homeroom from 1:00 to 2:45

2:45 Home.

* * *

 

“It starts right now,” said Trisha as the bell rang. The girls watched as the other students ran into the room trying to find their seats before the teacher arrived.   The Teacher Miss Anderson arrived just as the last student found his seat.

“Morning class” said Miss Anderson.

“Good morning Miss Anderson” said the student’s.   

“Well before we start today’s lesson, I’d like to introduce you to a new student to our school, Miss Alyssa Jordan,” said Miss Anderson.

Alyssa stood up.

“Hello” said Alyssa.

“Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?” asked Miss Anderson.

Alyssa nodded then began speaking.

“Hello everyone, my names Alyssa I’m 16 years old and I’ve just moved here from sunshine bay my favourite hobbies was hanging out with my cousin and my oldest friend Niki down on the beach, my favourite sports is swimming my friends at school used to call me mermaid because I feel at home when I’m in the water” said Alyssa,

“Thank you, Alyssa you may sit down,” said Miss Anderson.

 Alyssa took her seat again and the class began.

At 9:00, they all packed up and went to their lockers.

Alyssa was putting away her music folder and getting her English book out when a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes came up to her.

“You must be new here” said the boy.

“Alyssa looked at him and smiled before saying, “yes, I’ am.” 

“I’m Angelo by the way” said Angelo.

“I’m Alyssa nice to meet you” said Alyssa.

“Well I better get to class” said Angelo.

“Me to” said Alyssa.

Angelo walked off.

Trisha, Lisa and Jana saw the whole thing.

“Man, girl first day here and guys are already hitting on you,” said Lisa.

“What are you girls talking about?” asked Alyssa as she closed and locked her locker door and walked up the stairs to her English class.

“What she’s talking about Al is you and Angelo,” said Trisha.

“What about us?” Alyssa asked as she and the girls walked into the classroom.

However, Alyssa stopped in her tracks when she saw Angelo at the desk near where the girls and she were going to be sitting, as she was walking over to her desk, she could feel Angelo watching her.Alyssa made it to her desk and sat down, Mr Andrews the English teacher had just walked through the door.

“Good morning class” said Mr Andrews.

“Morning” replied the Students.

“Welcome Miss Jordan,” said Mr Andrews.

Alyssa gave a shy smile.

“Thank you, Mr Andrews.”

Alyssa glanced over to left and saw Angelo looking at her; he winked at her before opening his English book. Everyone else did the same and the class began, half way through the class Angelo passed Alyssa a note that said _meet me at the lockers after class._

She looked at him and nodded.

 He smiled at her then they both went back to their work.

“OK class for homework I want you to write a story on a type of power you would love to have and what you would do with that power.” said Mr Andrews, just as the bell rang to start first break.  They all walked out, ahead of Alyssa and her friends.

 When Alyssa finished pack up her books, she and her friends made their way down the stairs as the girls walked to their lockers but stopped when they saw Angelo standing at Alyssa’s locker.

The girls gave Alyssa a sly smile, before walking off to their own lockers. Alyssa walked over to her locker and unlocked it before opening her locker door. She put her books away and grabbed her lunch and maths book out.

“So, are you ready?” asked Angelo.

“For what?” asked Alyssa as she closed and locked her locker door?

“I thought we could have lunch together” Said Angelo  

Alyssa smiled shyly.

 “I’d like that” she told him.

“Well shall we he ask hold out his arm?

Alyssa blushed but looked her arm through his and they walked off.

“Are you three coming?” asked Angelo as they passed the girls.

“We’ll be there in a bit” said Jana.

“OK” said Angelo.

He then led Alyssa outside to the back oval.

* * *

 

*****Back Oval*****

Angelo led Alyssa over to a tree, he helped her sit down she moved until her back was against the trunk, then he sat next to her, they sat there, and ate their lunch, while talking, until his friends Scott, Seth and Larry walked over along with Trisha, Lisa and Jana.

“Hey guys,” said Alyssa and Angelo. “Hey Al, you don’t mind us calling you that do you?” asked Jana Lisa and Trisha. “No, its fine” said Alyssa. “Hey Angelo, how’s it going?” asked Seth. “Who is your friend” asked Scott. “Oh, I’m sorry Alyssa these are my friends Larry Scott and Seth,” said Angelo, introducing the three guys to Alyssa.

“Hello” said Alyssa.

“Guy’s this is my new friend Alyssa” said Angelo “Nice to meet you” said Larry. “When did you move here?” asked Scott. "I moved here yesterday,” said Alyssa. “Where did you move from?” asked Seth. “I used to live in sunshine bay” said Alyssa.  “Wow I heard it is a beautiful place to live” said Angelo. “It is” said Alyssa.

“Who’s up for a game of basketball?” asked Scott. “We are” said Larry, Seth and Angelo. “Us to,” said Trisha, Jana and Lisa. Then they all looked at Alyssa. “Do you want to come and watch us play?” asked Seth. “No, I’ll come and play.” said Alyssa. Everyone’s eyes went wide “you play basketball?” they asked.

“Yes, although it’s not one of my fav sports,” said Alyssa. “Guys come on let’s get going” said Lisa as she walked off. The others followed her to the basketball court where they played five games; it was the guys vs. the girls. When the second bell Angelo looked at his watch and saw it was 10:35.

“Shoot we’re late,” said Angelo.

They all raced back to the tree grabbed their stuff and raced back into the building. They ran all the way to their lockers, put their Lunch then all but Alyssa grabbed their maths book and then they raced down stairs to their class.

“Well it’s so good of you to join us gentlemen and ladies” said Mr Kent the maths teacher.

“Sorry sir” they said.

Then they walked to their desks and sat down, they got out their book and opened the book then began writing the maths problem’s down in the book. When they finished writing the maths problems, they began working on them. 

* * *

 

******an hour and 40 minutes later******

They finished the maths just as bell rang for second break.

“OK everyone time to pack up and head out for lunch,” said Mr Kent.

Everyone did as he asked and packed up and left, Angelo and the girls walked up the stairs to their lockers **.** When they got there, Seth Larry and Scott were waiting for them,

“Hey guys we’ll be with you in a minuet” said Angelo as he and the girls walked to their lockers. They opened their lockers and put their books away, then closed their locker doors, they did not bother with their own lunch because they had cooking class after lunch. They all walked out and to the back oval once again.

When they got to the spot where they had first break, they all sat down.

“So, what is everyone doing after school?” asked Lisa.

They all looked at her as if she had two heads.

“Homework” they answered.

“After all we do have that story to write” said Trisha.

“Oh right” said Lisa. 

Trisha looked at her and shook her head.

 “Dumb blond” said Trisha.

“Hey look who’s talking” said Lisa.

“Yeah but you’re a natural blond while I coloured my hair blond and anyway natural blonds are dumber” said Trisha. 

The guys just looked at each other, and Jana rolled her eyes, while Alyssa sat there, trying not to laugh at how silly her new friends were being. Then they all tuned to Alyssa and saw how she was holding her laughter in.

“Come on Alyssa don’t hold it in” said Angelo.

“Yeah let it out” said Larry with that said Alyssa burst out laughing.

 “Man, you to remind me of myself and my best friend Niki,” said Alyssa.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing because this was the first time Alyssa spoke of her old childhood friends.

 “Who is Niki?” asked Seth.

“Niki is my best friend she and I grew up together along with my beloved cousin Darryl, the three of us have been close since we were babies” said Alyssa.

“Wow” they replied.

“Do you miss them?” asked Angelo.

“Like crazy especially my cousin Darryl ever since we were little, he’s been like a bother best friend and my rock” said Alyssa.

Everyone was quite they could all see the sadness and heartbreak written all over Alyssa’s face, suddenly there was a whistle and a yell of “taxi.”

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

“What in the world was that?” asked Larry. “That Larry would be my mobile it’s my ring tone” said Alyssa, just then it started up again.  “Excuse Me,” said Alyssa she then got up and walked away pulled out her mobile and answered the call

* * *

 

Alyssa: Hello

Darryl: hey how is it going Cuz

Alyssa: Dazza!

Darryl: yeah Cuz it’s me

Alyssa: where are you?

Darryl:  school of course my mobile is on loudspeaker

Then Alyssa heard another voice.

Niki: Hey, sis, miss me

Alyssa:  Niki!

Niki: who else would call you sis?

Alyssa: no one but you

Alyssa was still talking when she heard her name; she turned and saw Jana telling her it was time to go.

Alyssa:  listen I have to go I love you both

Darryl:  we love you to.

* * *

 

Then Alyssa hung up she tuned and did a running front flip.

“Well someone’s in a good mood now” said Larry.

“That was my Cousin/BFF Darryl and Niki,” said Alyssa.

The other’s nodded.

Afterwards they all walked into the school and down to the H.E class.

* * *

 

******Home economics******

They entered the class where Miss Heather the H.E Teacher and students were standing around the table with Aprons on Alyssa and her friends washed their hand and put on Aprons before taking spots where there was space.

“OK class we are going to make beef stir fry” said Miss Heather. The class spent 20 minutes papering the Ingredients then whisked the cornstarch with 2 tablespoons of rice wine in a medium bowl before setting it aside for 15 minutes.

Miss Heather heats up the fry pan for a minute, and adds 3 tablespoons of cooking oil the ginger, garlic and chills, and sired for a minuet then added the beef, siring for 2 minutes. Afterwards put the beef in the bowl by the stove then added the Onions and stir for 2 minutes then added the bahk Choy and sugar for another 2 minutes before adding the beef again and cooked for 8 minutes.

When it was cooked, they sat down and ate the stir fry afterwards they did the dishes before taking off their aprons and heading out of the class room and headed for their lockers. They took out their bags and pack away their books into their bags before closing and locking their locker doors, together with her new friends Alyssa walked out to the front gate to wait for her mother, since her father would still be at work. While they waited for their Parents, they handed out their phone numbers and home addresses.

“Hey why don’t we show Alyssa around the city tonight” said Larry.

“I’d love to” said Alyssa.

“What time?” asked Lisa?

“How about 6:00pm” said Angelo?

“That’s OK with me said Alyssa.

“OK we’ll meet at the 7/11 at 6:00pm” said Scott. 

“Alyssa do you know where that is?” asked Jana.

“I do,” said Alyssa.

After making plans they were picked up.

* * *

On the drive home Alyssa told her mother what she was doing, so when they got home Alyssa went to her room and did her homework; afterwards she had dinner then went and had a shower. When she got out, she changed into tight green jeans and a light blue top she put her jacket on and picked out a pair of black ankle boots she then said goodbye to her parents while putting on boots and walked out the door, to go meet her new friends for a night out in the city.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 11/6/15

 


	4. Night out

Started it on 11/ 6/15

 **Title:** Night out

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Alyssa new friends take her on a tour of the city

* * *

 

Alyssa made her way down the 3 flights of stairs into the lobby then headed out of the building and into the cool night she put her handbag over her shoulder adjusted her jacket and headed off down the street to the 7/11 shop to meet her friends.  Meanwhile her friends sat on the low wall by the shop and waited for their new friend.

  *****15 minuets later*****

Seth spotted Alyssa first, and called out to her. “Yo girl over here he called waving his arm in the air. Alyssa looked up and smiled, before jogging up to them. "Hey Guy so what's on the agenda tonight?" asked Alyssa. "Showing you this one horse town" said Scott. Alyssa giggled. "Cut it out, Scott" said Angelo as he grabbed his friend around the shoulder and began messing the boys’ dark brown hair. "Oi man stop messing up my hair" said Scott as he got out of his friends hold and tired smoothing his hair out.

The girls laughed.

"You know mate you sound like the girls over here" said Angelo. "Hey we resent that remark" they cried. The boys laughed, and shook their heads before walking over to them. Larry put his arm around Lisa, Seth put his arm around Jana and Scott did the same to Trisha. They all then turned to watch Angelo walk over to Alyssa. "May I have the honour of your company tonight?" asked Angelo as he held out his hand.

Alyssa blushed when she heard the boys start whistling, and then shook off her embarrassment before placing her hand in Angelo's. “Knock it off" said Angelo. Angelo then turned to Alyssa. "So Miss Jordan what would you like to do?" he asked.

Alyssa smiled.

"Um whatever you decide," she replied.

 Angelo nodded.

“Alright, well we could go see a movie, then we can go to the teen nightclub the blue light disco, and then if we were hungry, we could go get a bite to eat” he offered her "That sounds like a plan Angelo" said Larry.

"Let’s do it" replied the others. Scott called a cab. 20 minutes later the cab arrived and they all got in, and told the driver, after that the driver drove off to the movies. It was going on 6.45 when they got the movies, Angelo paid the driver, then they all got out and headed into the movies.

* * *

******Stanford Cinema******

Once inside the group of friends headed to the ticket counter to select a movie “hey guys what movie to you all wanna see?” asked Scott. They debated for ten minutes before agreeing on Dracula the dark Prince after paying for the ticks the guys offering to pay for the girls so with the ticket in hand they headed over to the snack bar and got some snack getting separate drinks and a few snakes they each shared 4 tubs of large popcorn between them so with the snacks and drinks in hand they headed into the cinema 2. All though other people were in the cinema they all looked for a place to sit. “Hey lets head for the back you get a better view of the movie that way” said Jana. The others nodded.

So they all made their way up to the back and luckily no one was sitting there so they had the back all to themselves, they each found their seats as they were settling in more people began to appear. So while more people took their seats, the group of friends sat around and talked.

* * *

******20 minutes later******

 The lights dimmed so they stopped talking and faced the front.

  ***** An hour and 40 minutes*****

The movie finished the friends came out of cinema 2 and made their way out of the. Cinema Alyssa looked at her watch and saw it was 8:55.

“You OK Alyssa?” asked Jana.

"You were jumping every ten minutes in there" said Scott.

Alyssa pursed her lips.

“Yeah, I startle easily,” replied Alyssa, red from embarrassment.

 “We know,” said Scott and Larry. 

“Oh you” said Alyssa as she lightly pushed them.

“Now, now you three no fighting, Scott Larry lay off” said Angelo as he walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders, Alyssa blushed.                       

 Janna Trisha and Lisa smiled.

“So where to next? They asked.

"I thought we were heading for the club?” asked the boys.

“OK the girls” answered.

So where is the blue light disco, asked Alyssa?

“It’s only 4 blocks from here” said Larry  

“Well what are we waiting for let’s get this party started” said Lisa

So the group of friends headed up the street towards the club.

* * *

  ******The blue light disco******

 When they got to the club the bouncer smiled.“Hey guys” said Eric he then noticed Alyssa. “Who’s your friend?” he asked. “This is Alyssa she just moved here so we are showing her around the city” said Angelo. Eric nodded. "ID’s please?” he asked. They each showed him their ID’s and entered the club. “Have a good night Miss” he said to Alyssa. Alyssa smiled and entered the club with her friends the music was pumping people where dancing sitting around chatting or playing games of ice table hockey, pool or table tennis they even had a juice and snack bar.

Alyssa spots the pool table and her face lights up. “This place has a POOL TABLE” she asked excitedly.

 The others laughed.

 “Yes it dose wanna play a round?” asked Angelo.

“You bet I do I used to play pool all the time with my cousin” said Alyssa as she grabbed the pool sticks while Angelo set up the balls. “Well you two play pool the girls and I are going to be on the dance-floor” said Janna as she and the girls walked off. Meanwhile Scott, Larry and Seth sat at the table and watch the game of pool after three round with Alyssa only Winning one game she headed off to the Dance floor the girls were laughing joking and having a great time when the boys walked over.

“You girls want a drink?” they asked.

“Sure” they replied

“The usual” asked Larry.

The girls excluding Alyssa nodded.

“Alyssa why don’t you come with us and choose what you want to drink” said Angelo as he placed his arm around her and together with the boys guides her through the throngs of dancing teens to the bar, while Larry Scott and Seth bought the girls their drinks Alyssa and Angelo where looking through the menu.

“Could I have an orange smoothie and a packet of maltesers please?” asked Alyssa. She reached into her bag for her purse but was stopped by Angelo. “I’ve got this Alyssa don’t worry about it” said Angelo. Alyssa smiled shyly “ah thank Angelo.” The boy just smiled. With the drinks and snack in hand Alyssa and the boys made their  way over to the girl who were now sitting at a table in the game room and they all sat around talking. “So Alyssa how are you liking your first day here?” asked Jana. “Uh its OK but I miss Darryl and Niki a LOT it doesn’t feel the same without them no offence to you guys you all have been great to me today but yeah” said Alyssa.

Larry placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Change is hard but things will get better and we’ll be with you the whole time.”Alyssa smiled. “Thanks guys and thanks for a wonderful night I’m really enjoying myself” said Alyssa taking a sip of her smoothie before popping a maltesers in her mouth they were all sitting around talking when suddenly…. A whistle and a call of Taxi rang out around them.

They all laughed.

“Excuse me” said Alyssa she got up moved away from her friends and answered the call see it was her home number.

* * *

 

Alyssa: hey Ma what up.

Debbie: Alyssa where are you its 9:30 time to come home you have school tomorrow.

Alyssa: I’m at a teen night club the blue light disco

Debbie: I don’t want you to grab a cab at this hour so what’s the address      

Alyssa: I’m not sure I’ll ask one of my friends hang on

“Hey guys what’s the address for this place, my mums picking me up?”

 “It’s 1621 black Star Street” said Trisha.

 Alyssa: hey Ma the address is 1621 black Star Street.

Debbie: OK Sweetie I’ll be there in 15 to 20 minuets 

Alyssa hung up and turns to her new group of friends

* * *

“Hey guys because its school tomorrow mum wants me home so we’ll have to cut this short sorry but maybe we can do this again sometime” said Alyssa. “Sure, we can do this again and next time we’ll make it a Friday  that way we can stay out as late as we want” said Seth. “Hey guys why don’t, we go outside and wait with Alyssa” suggested Lisa.

They all nodded.

Alyssa gathered her still full drink and half bag of maltesers then together with her friends headed through the crowed and out into the cool night. “Ohh its chilly” said Alyssa  wrapping her jacket tighter around herself, see Alyssa was STILL cold, Angelo walked up to her took off his own jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Alyssa blush and smiled shyly at him.

“Um thanks Angelo”

“Your welcome he said giving her a charming smile.

* * *

******15 minutes later******

Alyssa saw her mum drive up the street she parked in front of the group Alyssa handed Angelo his jacket back hugged her friends goodbye opened the door and climbed in she set her drink in the drink holder in the middle seat strapped herself in and closed the door. Alyssa waved to her friends as her mother pulled the car out into the traffic.

 

THE END

RCS

* * *

 

finished it on 14th /6/15


End file.
